What's up, Neighbour?
by GreatDarkProtection
Summary: Skye is a blogger. Ward's a personal trainer. They are neighbors. They don't always see eye to eye, but they certainly love to screw with each other.
1. Chapter 1

I thought lf this in Psychology class and had to write it. I hope it distracts everyone from the angst of the show. Enjoy!

.

.

Grant could hear her music blaring through the walls, some loud, catchy pop music. He groaned and rolled over, pressing his pillow into his face. How was she still up? It was three o'clock in the morning and that music had been blasting since he got home at five. Not that this was an isolated incident. She did this all the time. You would think Grant would have gotten used to it by now, but he liked sleep. He didn't know what she had against it.

Fully giving up on sleep but not on making the music stop, he got out of bed and stomped over to her door, banging on it. The music paused and the door swung open, revealing a grinning Skye dressed in tiny pajama shorts and an oversized t-shirt. And if he stares at her legs, he'll never admit it.

"Hey, neighbor. Aren't you a sight for sore eyes?" he glared at her as she appraised him, eyes taking in his t-shirt and boxers. It made him feel vulnerable and he hated that. He wished she would just move out already. He had been living in this apartment building a year ago, and she moves in a little over a month ago and acts like she owns the place.

"It's three in the morning," he growled.

She shrugged, "So?"

"So? So some people like to sleep at night."

"That's boring," she dismissed, "I'd much rather work."

"Oh, right. Your blog," he sneered, "that's not work, that's a hobby. Why don't you just get a real job?"

She glared at him, and if it intimidated him a little bit, he'd never tell her that, "Okay. First of all, blogging is a real job. I get paid," she said, staring him down, "And second, what is a real job anyway? Personal training?"

"What's wrong with personal trainers?"

"All you do is teach rich bimbos how to do jumping jacks so you can stare at their boobs for an hour. At least my followers know how to read."

"My clients know how to read," he defended. Well…there was Brittani….Hanna…Levi…..

Skye laughed harshly, "Sure, Robo. Keep telling yourself that."

He glared at her, "Turn your music down."

She rolled her eyes and he stormed back to his apartment, slamming the door. When he got back to his room, he fell back onto his bed, pressing his face into his pillow and sighing. Finally, the music was gone.

And then…..

The music boomed through the speakers pressed against the other side of his wall so loud his bed frame actually vibrated. He groaned, yelling in frustration. He sat up and banged on the wall behind his head.

"Skye! I swear, if you don't turn that music down….." he said, leaving the threat unfinished.

"You'll what?" she called back, laughter in her voice, "Punish me? Make me do pull-ups until my arms fall off?" she mocked.

"I was thinking of something a little different than exercise."

"Ooh," she said and he immediately regretted saying anything. "Are you talking about something….kinky?" she asked entirely too loud.

"Shut up, Skye," he said and she laughed.

"Only if my mouth is otherwise occupied."

He was glad the wall separated them so she couldn't see his slight blush. He pounded on the wall again half-heartedly, laying back down on his bed and burrowing under the blankets, trying to block out the blaring music as best he could.

If she wanted to blare her music when other people were sleeping, fine. Two can play at that game…..

.

.

So tell me what you think! I should have an update up soon. And how about "A Fractured House"? I kind of freaked out over how they were treating Grant. And Christian...its

been one episode and I already hate him. Also, for anyone who is wondering about an update for A Convenient Friendship, I should have an update up soon, but as always, any ideas are welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary:Grant likes to listen to music when he works out. Skye does not appreciate it.

So here is chapter two! I hope you enjoy it.

...

Skye groaned loudly. Who worked out at five o'clock in the morning? Her idiot neighbor, that's who. Now, she wasn't complaining about him working out because, seriously, she thinks he's photo shopped, but why did he have to do it so _early? _Because not only could she hear him murdering a punching bag, he was also blaring some obnoxiously loud, angry rock music, and she knew, she _knew, _ this was payback for her playing her music late at night last week.

Well, she wasn't going to let her Saturday morning sleep time be interrupted by an arrogant jerk trying to make a point.

She groaned again and pulled herself out of her bed, not bothering to change out of her sleep shorts and tank top. She stalked towards his apartment, pounding on the door as loud as she could. When he answered the door a second later, he grinned down at her, sweaty and slightly out of breath.

"Can I help you?" he asked her over the booming bass.

"Yeah. You can turn down your stupid music," she spat.

"And why would I do that?"

"Because I can't sleep," she growled and he laughed, entirely too chipper for five a.m.

"That's awful. I can't imagine how it must feel to lose sleep," he said drily and she rolled her eyes.

"Just turn down your dumb music."

"My pleasure," he said grandly and she sighed, walking back to her room. She dove back into her bed, burrowing deep into the warm blankets and closing her eyes in relief as the music cut off suddenly.

_Thump. Thump._

Skye groaned. How hard could he throw punches? She rolled over and pressed her pillow over her ears tightly as Ward landed two more punches on the punching bag.

After she tried for a good thirty minutes to go back to sleep with Ward pounding his punching bag as background noise, Skye groaned again and slapped the wall behind her.

"I hope you're happy," she called, "Now I can't get back to sleep."

"What a pity," he said and she could _hear _his smirk. "I hope it's not because of me."

"Shut up," she grumbled and he laughed.

"That's rude. Why would you possibly want to be rude to your neighbors?"

"Screw you," she said, getting out of bed and heading to her kitchen to make coffee.

"Maybe you will one day," she heard him say and she snorted.

"Doubt it," she called and waited for her coffee to be ready to the irritatingly charming sound of his laughter.

_Later that day…._

Ward sighed in relief at the sound of Skye's music turning off. His plan had gone flawlessly. Wake Skye up much earlier than she was used to so she would get tired and go to sleep early, allowing him to actually get some sleep at night. Now, it was just after midnight and Skye was already going to bed.

Just as he was getting settled into bed, he heard a soft knock on his wall. He pushed himself up a little and knocked back to tell her he was still up.

"This changes nothing," she mumbled, sounding like half of her face was covered with her pillow , "I'm still gonna night blog."

"Whatever you say neighbor," he replied with a smirk.

"I hate you," she mumbled and he smiled.

For some reason, he didn't quite believe her.

...

Soo...what'd you think? Sorry it's not very long, but I have so much fun writing it. I've already got all the other chapters planned out so it shouldn't take too long to get them published. As for anyone who reads A Convenient Friendship, I'm almost done with the next chapter, it should be up soon, but I have just one question for you: what would you like Skye and Simmons to discuss over tea? I'm a little blocked when it comes to this particular scene and I'd really appreciate the help.


	3. Chapter 3

I am really sorry I haven't posted this sooner, but here it is! Enjoy!

_._

_._

_Boom. _

Ward sighed as another digital explosion shook his walls. Skye had been watching some loud action movie marathon for the last _six hours_ and he was going kind of crazy. He had done everything to try and drown out the noise: he worked out, he listened to music, he tried to sleep. But nothing could block out the dumb explosions coming from Skye's apartment. He was on the verge of walking into her apartment and either bashing her TV in or joining her in the marathon. _If you can't beat 'em, join 'em, right?_ He thought to himself as he walked to Skye's door, knocking loudly.

The loud music from the movie paused momentarily and Skye opened the door, glaring for a minute before seeing who it was.

"Oh, hey, neighbor. What's up?" she grinned.

"Your movies are too loud," he said grumpily.

"Are they?" she asked, and he couldn't tell if she was being serious or if she was taunting him, "Sorry, I kind of lost some of my hearing by movie two," she said with a chuckle.

"Well could you please turn it down?" he asked, and she smirked.

"It's only eight o'clock. Isn't it a little early to be going to bed, old man?"

"It's never too early to have some peace and quiet," he quipped and she laughed.

"You really do sound like an old man," he sighed.

"Can you please just turn your movies down?" he asked and she nodded,

"Aye aye, Cap'n," she said and Grant heard someone from inside her apartment call her name.

"You have company?" he asked. Skye never invited friends over. Sure there were nights she went out with friends and nights when she didn't come home until the next morning (he wasn't jealous. He wasn't), but she never had friends over.

"Yeah, just a couple of friends over for a movie night," she said as a guy almost as tall as Grant walked up behind her.

"Is this that neighbor you told me about?" the man asked and Skye nodded, "Hi, I'm Trip," he said, holding out a hand for Grant to shake.

He took his hand and gave him a polite, if a little stiff, smile, "Grant. It's nice to meet you."

Skye talked about him? What did she say? Did she say he was her annoying neighbor that sometimes woke her up at five in the morning? Or maybe she talked about how much of a jerk he can be sometimes. _No, Grant_, he scolded himself, _you don't care. What she thinks about you doesn't matter._

"Likewise," Trip said, flashing him a blinding smile before turning to Skye, "We're starting the next movie soon."

She nodded, "Tell Miles and Jem to stop arguing about the believability of the aliens!" she called as he walked away and he gave her a quick thumbs up before disappearing around a corner.

She turned back to Grant and gave him a mischievous grin, "You want to come in? Have a little fun?"

He hesitated for a second, "I don't know…"

"Oh, c'mon. Live a little," she said, opening the door wider, "Meet some fun people for once."

He almost gave in, almost walked in and spent time with Skye for the first time in months, when he heard a new voice call out, "Babe? You comin'?"

Skye sighed and tilted her head towards where the voice came from, "Yeah, Mye," she called, turning back to him with a shake of his head, "Miles is an idiot, but he's fun to be around. So. You coming?" she asked.

He shook his head. He really didn't want to meet Skye's boyfriend. "I better not. I have an early appointment tomorrow."

"Boo," she pouted, sticking her tongue out at him and he'd roll his eyes if she didn't look so adorable. And sexy.

_Crap_.

He did _not_ need to think of her like that. She was just his irritating, loud neighbor. He didn't like her. No. He didn't. He couldn't. Besides, she had a boyfriend.

"Well, have fun reading alone on a Friday night," she teased and this time he did roll his eyes.

"Turn down your movie," he said as he walked away.

"Yes, sir," she saluted, closing her door.

He sighed, shutting the door of his apartment behind him before leaning against it, running a hand over his face. He really needed to stop thinking about her. About how it was like before. When she first moved here. No. No, that was months ago. Things were different now. He was her neighbor, she didn't even like him. And he certainly didn't like her. Not at all. Nope. Not. At. All.

_Ugh,_ he sighed. He really needed to get his mind off of her. Now.

.

.

Well, it's half way done. What did you think? One of my favorite chapters is coming up so I'm excited for ya'll to read it. Also, I was thinking about doing either a The Fault in Our Stars skyeward AU or a Crazy Stupid Love skyeward AU and I was wondering which one ya'll would like. So, tell me what you think of the new chapter, and then tell me which AU you would like.


End file.
